Zack Johnson
Physical Appearance Zack is one of the shorter and smaller children of Ares, standing only five feet, eight inches tall and being of average build. He has strangely pale skin and dark brown eyes. When angry or annoyed, Zack's eyes seem to take on a more intense appearance, accompanied by a complete change in personality. He normally wears simple jeans, black running or hiking shoes, as well as either t-shirts of varying natures, or dark-colored hoodies. When on missions, he wears different clothes entirely, including black combat pants and a long-sleeved solid black t-shirt, as well as simple black gloves. He also wears a skull-painted combat mask and silver bracers into battle. Personality and Traits He is a very sarcastic person. He is often blunt on the point of rudeness, and sometimes says stuff that shouldn't be said. He hates taking orders from people who have no idea what they're doing, but hates having to lead. He is frustrated easily, and when he is enough so, he will explode. He will never settle for good enough, and will try to do better then such. Despite his hard appearance, while around certain people, he shows a softer, more emotional side. He is also extremely protective of those close to him, something that has gotten him in trouble many times in the past. He is also cynophobic, meaning he has an abnormal fear of dogs. This is a cause for much confusion among his half-siblings and friends, as he is more than capable of jumping into a fight with a drakon without a second thought, while a golden retriever triggers anxiety for him. This also leaves him susceptible to hellhound attacks, as they are the monster he fears the most. He is talented in more than a few things, but doesn't often show them. Aside from his legendary talent in fighting, Zack can sing rather well, as well as speaks English, French, Danish, Icelandic, as well as Ancient Greek. He also has a curious passion for films and novels. Strangely, he also finds an extreme adrenaline rush in performing, and often performs sparring matches to entertain others as well as even doing stand up comedy at one point. He also is a supreme metalhead, and often gets the Ares cabin to blast heavy metal music as loud as possible, primarily to annoy the other cabins. On one occasion, he even performed metal vocals to antagonize the Aphrodite cabin. This led to him getting into trouble, as he also threw burning barrels of pegasi excrement at them. Fatal Flaws Rage His fatal flaw is that when provoked, he flies into a rage. Normally, he is able to control this, but certain provocations, such as insults directed at his love interests or deceased mother, will send him into a state of near uncontrollable rage. While this does allow him to ignore most pain, his rational thought process is all but gone. Zack affectionately nicknames this shift in personality as "The Zombie" and it is accompanied by a change in the look of his eyes. Self Deprecation Zack is generally extremely critical of himself in all facets of his life, and if he doesn't live up to his own expectations, it will severely bother him for extended periods of time and he often will not see the good he has accomplished. He is also known for beating himself up over small things that others would deem insignificant or for things that are years old and have been largely forgotten by others. Fighting style "A conscience is something that gets in the way. Something to overcome." Zack has a very fast paced style of fighting, using feints, counters, and combinations to legendary proficiency. Zack is constantly training in as many different fighting styles as he possibly can, including extending his studies beyond Camp to styles of Japanese, Thai, Chinese, English, Norse, Spanish, Italian, as well as dozens of unarmed combat styles. Following his rescue from a demon by temporally and universally displaced Zoe Johnson, Zack developed an obsession for getting better at fighting so he wouldn't have to be defended. He is also a complete weapons expert and is proficient with all kinds of armaments, though he prefers his sword. Powers and Abilities *Physically Enhanced: Being a Son of Ares, Zack is especially strong and swift. *Weapons: As a child of Ares, Zack is an expert with most weapons, but is a master of only a few. *Necromancy (limited): As a son of Ares, Zack can summon the losing soldiers in any way to his aid. Relationships Family Ares Ares and Zack stand largely on neutral terms. Neither truly feels loved by the other or love for the other, and hate is the same. Both have been known to express annoyance about certain parts of the others personality. Romance Carly Taylor Carly and Zack dated until they broke up a week and a half before Zack discovered he was a demigod. They were reunited in 2014, though there was no rekindling of their relationship. Ava Bankowski Ava and Zack started dating sometime after the quest to rescue Michael, and continued to do so until 2013, when they broke up following Ava's realization that she was asexual and aromantic. Despite this, the two remained extremely close friends, with Zack's protective nature actually growing for her. Other Demigods Michael Johnson Zack and Michael are close friends and members of The Questers together. Zack treats Michael like a younger brother, and extended his fierce protectiveness to him as well. Zack also attempted many times to mentor Michael in combat, but Michael's more peaceful nature never allowed the results Zack was hoping for. Kyra Musika Zack and Kyra are teammates among the ranks of The Questers, and Zack treats like her a younger sister. This has gotten Zack into trouble on numerous occasions for beating up other campers for hitting on her. Like the rest of his team, Zack is fiercely protective of her. Trivia *He can fold his ears inside themselves. *He is an offshoot descendent of the Scottish Clan MacDuff, and often makes jokes about being related to the character of MacDuff from Shakespeare's MacBeth. *He owns a 2010 Harley Davidson Sportster, a gift from his father. *He owns a red 2007 Chevrolet Silverado, which he uses to travel the continent for missions. *Zack's hair began to go grey at age 14, much to his chagrin. Images ZackMask.jpg|The mask Zack wears into battle. ZackBracers.jpg|Zack's armor bracers. ZackRing.jpg|Zack's ring which transforms into a sword. ZackSword.png|Zack's sword, self-forged from bones of a norse dragon. Category:Demigods Category:Males Category:Self-Insertion Category:The Questers (OC Club) Category:Odst grievous Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Children of Ares